


Long enough to see the sunrise

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: The morning after the first night before.  Cody and Obi-Wan and a moment where they decide they could make this work.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Soft Wars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 43
Kudos: 727





	Long enough to see the sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Adults understanding that other things also matter, not just the new BF. But maybe the new BF matters quite a lot.

Obi-Wan has set the lights in his berth to mimic sunrise over Coruscant. It starts as a small, warm glow in the corner furthest from his bed, a round lamp slung below a low table. From there the light blooms, climbing walls as this or the other switches on, dim and growing brighter.

It’s an incredibly charming facet of this man. Cody props his head up on one elbow and watches the play of peach-orange rays across his face, his hair, his chest. His eyelashes are painted pure gold where they lie on his cheeks; russet gleams in his beard. He’s impossibly beautiful, Cody thinks. He imagines what he would look like in natural dawn light, and wants.

“My dear, the way you _look_ at me…”

Awake then. Cody smiles. “Your eyes are closed, how would you know?”

Clever lips curve up. “You project,” Obi-Wan claims. “Anyone with Force sensitivity in this sector can likely feel your … satisfaction.”

“You’re beautiful,” Cody says, honest. “The view is one to be satisfied over.”

Blindly, Obi-Wan reaches out, shuffles forward and presses a kiss to the first part of Cody he can find. His lips leave a memory of heat on Cody’s skin, high up on his ribs, under his arm. It’s almost distracting. Obi-Wan, Cody’s becoming to understand, is terrible at taking a compliment. Cody is not a good enough man not to take advantage.

“Mesh’la1,” he curves over to croon next to Obi-Wan’s ear. He ignores Obi-Wan groaning his name, save for the thrill he feels that Obi-Wan understands his ancestors' tongue. “Copik’la2.”

Saber-calloused hands snatch at his shoulders, drag him down laughing into a fierce, biting kiss. Obi-Wan is still sleep-soft and pliant under him. The sheets are a body-warm cocoon. Cody grins and chases Obi-Wan’s mouth with his own.

“And _th_ _at_ ,” Obi-Wan says with a huff, “was you being _smug_.”

Cody nips his bottom lip, gently bites a line around to his ear. “View’s worth being smug over,” he replies, entirely unapologetic.

“ _My_ _dear_ ,” Obi-Wan protests. Cody takes pity on him, presses a last, lingering kiss just above the line of his beard and subsides.

Obi-Wan is far stronger than his frame would suggest. He could take Cody’s weight easily and the thought never fails to send a spark of pleasure through that part of his brain that is entirely instinct. Regardless, Cody shifts until his hip bears most of his weight pressed against the mattress, one leg curled between both of Obi-Wan’s, one arm stretched across his chest. He couldn’t sleep like this, he doesn’t think, unused to this kind of proximity with another person as he is. It’s a different sort of comfortable though, and Cody basks in it.

Almost without his permission, his hand drifts up, drawn to the hair falling messy and imperfectly perfect over Obi-Wan’s brow. Obi-Wan…

He doesn’t flinch. Doesn’t freeze. But there’s something that isn’t… right. Cody slowly pulls his hand away.

Obi-Wan catches it before he gets far. “Sometimes,” he murmurs and curves both his hands around Cody’s, “I wonder if you know more than you can see.”

Cody has no way to answer that, but it doesn’t seem like Obi-Wan was waiting for one. He presses Cody’s palm against the side of his face and presses a kiss to the heel of it.

Cody couldn’t keep his thumb from wandering across Obi-Wan’s cheek even if he wanted to.

“Is this alright?”

“Always,” Obi-Wan assures him, and Cody doesn’t sense a lie. “Just. Perhaps a warning?”

It’s hardly an unreasonable request; Cody will just have to adjust. He cups Obi-Wan’s far cheek, presses a kiss to the close one. Obi-Wan sighs. “What are we doing, Cody?” he whispers.

That’s the question isn’t it? Last night was understandable. Jedi, Cody has come to find, are far from celibate. This morning though? In the low morning light where Cody couldn’t hide his feelings for Obi-Wan if he tried? Cody thinks the Jedi Code might have more of a problem with the morning after than it does the night before.

Cody loves this man. The tragedy is that Obi-Wan has always known.

“Being selfish,” he admits, because he knows Obi-Wan is thinking it. “Ignoring everything that matters outside this room. Stealing a moment for ourselves. Maybe if I’m lucky, stealing more than one.”

He wants to wake up next to Obi-Wan. He wants to know his routine. He wants to see him armor up, pack away the soft man in his bed under the Negotiator’s tabards. He wants to find out if Obi-Wan’s wit is slower before the first tea of the day, or more cutting. He wants every single moment Obi-Wan would give him.

Cody is selfish. He is possessive. He’s only claimed this one stolen moment as his own for the past fifteen minutes and already he never wants to let it go.

Cody would make a terrible Jedi.

“It won’t be that easy,” Obi-Wan cautions. “We have responsibilities.”

“Kar’taylir buirkan3,” Cody agrees. “Duty is held in the heart. I know your oaths to your order must come first.”

Obi-Wan smiles, small and knowing and sad. “And yours to your aliit4.”

Cody’s breath doesn’t falter. He doesn’t let it. Of course Obi-Wan would know. Has Cody ever been able to hide anything from him?

“And my oath to my clan,” he admits, “however that… becomes.” It is the first time he’s ever said it out loud, ever spoken word of his dream to have his brothers, to find them a place where they can thrive and grow old. The thought feels heavier out in the air. Obi-Wan presses another kiss to his palm.

“This will be difficult,” Obi-Wan repeats. It’s a warning, but not a denial.

“But all the more precious for it,” Cody counters. It gets a twitch of a smile.

“No one will ever question your persistence,” Obi-Wan says archly.

He’s persistent, but he’s also always been good at sensing victory. “Only when the fight is worthwhile,” he says. He slinks, smooth as an eel, to again cover Obi-Wan’s body with his own. His teeth again find Obi-Wan’s ear. It is his new favorite thing about the man. He suspects he’ll be finding new favorite things about the man for a long, long time. “ _Mesh’la_.”

Obi-Wan groans his name and no sound has ever been sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Beautiful. Back  
> 2\. Cute. Back  
> 3\. To hold duty in the heart. Back  
> 4\. Clan, family. Back  
> 
> 
> Cody has very distinctive methods of persuasion.


End file.
